


What's in a name

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is trying to find an endearment for Felicity, it doesn't work out so well or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name

"Baby?"

"No."

"Babe?"

"Nope."

"Honey?"

"Uh-uh."

"Darling?"

"Nah."

"Sugar?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Really?"

"Yep, as long as you don't mind me calling you Uncle Wally."

Oliver looked at Felicity typing away on the computer in the lair with a confused look on his face. When he didn't say anything, she turned to look at him.

"That's what my Uncle Wally used to call me when he would visit us out in Vegas." She explained with a smile.

He went back to climbing the salmon ladder and Felicity watched him and after a few minutes asked, "Why are you asking about endearments anyway?"

He stopped his upward momentum but hung from the bar looking at her, "I figured since we are in a relationship that it's what couples do. It's normal, right?"

"Yeah, but when has anything we've done been normal?"

He smiled at that then replied, "I just want to give you as much normal as I can, Felicity. Our night job isn't anything that other couples have to deal with."

"Oliver, my name is fine, I don't need an endearment." She said with finality and turned back to her computers.

"But--" He said as he dropped from the bar.

"No, no buts," she said interrupting him, "the way you say my name is good enough for me."

"But Felicity, it's just your name." He said as he approached her.

"It's the way you say it," His brow scrunched up and he looked confused again. She loved how sexy he looked even when confused, "like when you're mad at me. Your voice gets all loud and you pronounce the last syllable of my name distinctly like FeliciTY! Or when I'm worried about something and you drag it out like Fe-li-ci-ty to get me to tell you what's going on. Or when I babble and make you smile and you say it like I've surprised you. Or my personal favorite, when you're about to climax and you just kind of breathe it out. So, yeah, no endearments, my name is just fine Oliver."

He stood there stunned for a minute. He had no idea that he did that but he leaned down, resting his hands on the arm rests of her chair and whispered in her ear, "Felicity," he smiled against her ear as she shivered, " you win, no endearments. Now I want to hear you say my name my favorite way."

"And what way is that, Oliver?" She whispered huskily.

"Oh, that one's good but I'm partial to when you scream it in ecstasy." He said with a grin and one eyebrow cocked as he pulled Felicity from her chair.


End file.
